A Xmas Gift
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Grandioso, Ash, es noche buena y estoy aki atrapada contigo se quejo Misty... Completa... Feliz navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **De plano que ninguno es mio, ellos pertenecen a Nintendo… y quizás a ellos mismos

**:-Nota-:**

_Un pequeño fic de navidad, el cual espero no alargar mucho y dejarlo con solo dos partes. Por lo pronto, aki la primera. Espero leer sus comentarios acerca de esa singular pareja que me encanta._

_A X-mas Gift_

_Part ONE_

_Los grandes copos de nieve caían lentamente detrás de la gran puerta de roble, figuras graciosas y frágiles, únicas en su especie y con un encanto mágico y hechizante, con el cual cualquiera se podría enamorar… _

_-¿no puedes?-. Pregunto una inquieta voz femenina_

_En su timbre de voz se escuchaba la preocupación, incluso el temblor de la misma ¿Acaso era miedo? _

_-Lo siento Misty, pero…-. Lucho con fuerzas un chico de cabellos oscuros, -Pero no se mueve ni un centímetro-. Se rindió al fin_

_Misty se abrazó a si misma muy preocupada, volteando a su izquierda pudo ver su reflejo en un viejo espejo… a sus 17 años, ella ya era toda una mujer… De piel pálida y fina. Ojos azul acuoso, dentro de los cuales cualquiera podría ahogarse, sus cabellos pelirrojos brillantes caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo era perfecto para su edad, un pequeño reloj de arena, coronado por un vientre liso que se extendía a sus moldeadas caderas, sus largas piernas y firmes producto de su gusto por correr y nadar… pero nada de eso valía, de no ser por su chispeante sonrisa_

_-¿Misty?-. Llamo el chico de cabellos oscuros a la chica al verla tan perdida en el espejo_

_Ella reacciono volteando, un poco sonrojada por su propia alabanza, atinando solamente a pasar coquetamente un mechón detrás de sus orejas _

_-Lo siento Ash, solo trataba de pensar donde podríamos estar-. Mintió ella un poco apenada_

_-Pues a mi me preocupa mas salir de aquí-. Replico el chico volteando y tratando de abrir la puerta con ambas manos, pero era imposible, la perilla parecía estar congelada_

_Misty miro atenta al chico, hacia menos de dos años que lo había visto por última vez, y había que admitir algo, el había cambiado… demasiado… ahora era mas alto que ella, hombros anchos y firmes, luciendo un cuello de tortuga negro que marcaba su torneado torso, y unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados, que hacían notar lo mucho que se ejercitaba. Aunque el parecía ya todo un hombre, había un rasgo que para ella nunca desaparecería: su gorra; sus cabellos oscuros ahora peinados u poco hacia atrás, seguían ocultos tras esa gorra roja, inseparable tal como su compañero Pikachu, que en estos momentos no se encontraba_

_-Ash…-. Suspiro inconsciente al recordar los viejos tiempos_

_-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto el chico al notar que lo llamaban_

_Ella negó con la cabeza. Un Ash rendido avanzo hasta la chica, la cual se encontraba recargada al pie de la escalera. Su pantalón de mezclilla claro marcaba perfectamente su figura, y esa blusa negra de encaje lo hacia tener muchas ideas… y sus ojos, esos ojos aguamarina… esos ojos que había visto por última vez hacia dos años… no tenía idea de cuanto los extrañaba, hasta el día de hoy cuando la había encontrado_

_-De haber sabido que iba a pasar esto, hubiera traído a mis pokemon-. Suspiro la chica cansinamente sin reparar en la "inspección" de Ash_

_-¿Eh? Es decir… si, pero mama solo nos mando por los víveres para la cena navideña, no creo que haya adivinado esto-._

_-Tienes razón-. Sonrió ella, -Al menos debería de haber traído un suéter-._

_Ash se miro, el tampoco había tomado una chaqueta, ya que el había pensado que su salida de compras iba a ser rápida. Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos pudo presagiar la tormenta de nieve que se desato, obligándolos a esconderse en esa vieja casona abandonada…_

_-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?-. Pregunto Misty sentándose en uno de los escalones _

_-¿De mi vida?-. Dudo Ash_

_-Si, de tu vida… o dime, ¿Piensas que nos quedemos aquí encerrados sin hablar de nada?-. _

_-No… es solo que… mi vida no debe ser ni la mitad de divertida que es la tuya-. _

_Misty sonrió, hacia un par de años, cuando se había separado de Ash que había regresado a casa, pero al no encontrar lo que esperaba, viajo hacia Estados Unidos, donde estudió biología marina en una Universidad de Florida, donde actualmente trabajaba como investigadora…_

_-Yo he estado en un solo lugar, ¿Y que hay de usted maestro pokemon?-. _

_Ahora fue el turno de Ash para sonreír, ya que después de haber continuado su búsqueda como maestro pokemon, y de haber ganado varios torneos, ahora formaba parte de la liga de investigación del profesor Oak_

_-Pues… no mucho-. Contesto al fin _

_Ambos se quedaron callados… unos segundos, segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, minutos que se volvieron eternos_

_-Ash…-._

_-Misty…-._

_Ambos se miraron confundidos debido a que hablaron al mismo tiempo. Inevitablemente comenzaron a reír_

_-Lo siento, creo que no me había pasado nada interesante… desde la penúltima vez que nos vimos-. Confesó Misty_

_-Lo se, digamos que el equipo Rocket era la sal de nuestra vida-. Secundo Ash_

_-Oye, hacia interesantes nuestros viajes-. Señalo Misty, -¿Recuerdas la vez subimos a ese bote?-. _

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, siempre tragedias… aun así la vez que realmente me preocupe, fue cuando te perdiste con James y Meow-._

_Misty negó con la cabeza, eran tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas… habían sido realmente buenos tiempos_

_-¿Mist?-. Llamo Ash cariñosamente a su amiga, -Siempre, siempre tuve una duda-. Susurró con pena, -¿Por que… por que te fuiste?-._

_La pregunta había tomado a la chica completamente desprevenida, el porque se había ido era algo que ni siquiera podía responder_

_-Digamos que… necesitaba acomodar mis ideas-. Respondió después de un largo rato de silencio_

_La respuesta pareció no satisfacer a Ash, quien de inmediato replico_

_-¿Acomodar? ¿Acaso estaban chuecas?- ._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó aun mas a su cuerpo, a pesar de que solo les habían caído algunos copos de agua nieve, la verdad era que la tela de su blusa era muy delgada, y sin embargo un calor emergía de sus pies para terminar debajo de su cuello, mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda_

_-Ash, quizás la puerta ya se abrió… digo, después de tanto calor-. _

_-¿Calor? Pero Misty, esta helando… ¿Te sientes bien?-._

_Misty asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar su mano por su frente. Acto seguido se puso de pie frente a un confundido Ash, avanzando con dificultad por los pocos escalones_

_-Vamos, si nos vamos a quedar aquí, al menos busquemos algo divertido que hacer-._

_Ash pensó muchas cosas divertidas que podía hacer con la pelirroja, pero todas ellas improbables_

_-Vamos, ¿O piensas quedarte con tu cara de bobo sentado en las escaleras?-. Interrogó ella bromeando, para así poder apurar al chico_

_-Yo no tengo cara de bobo-. Grito Ash como niño chiquito_

_-Pruébalo-. Reto ella comenzando a correr_

_Ash la siguió… sus risas… sus juegos, parecía que había sido ayer el día que había decidido marcharse, el día que ella lo abandono_

_-¿Misty?-. La llamo Ash al ya no escuchar sus risas_

_-Oh por Díos-. Exclamo la chica cubriéndose su boca, -Ash…-._

_Ash bajo la velocidad hasta ponerse a la par de la chica, esta permanecía inmóvil frente a la sala de la casa, en la cuál habían estado hacia escasos… ¿10 minutos?_

_-O de plano estoy muy ciega… o, ¿tú viste eso?-. Pregunto ella_

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **De plano que ninguno es mio, ellos pertenecen a Nintendo… y quizás a ellos mismos

**:-Nota-:**

_Un pequeño fic de navidad, el cual espero no alargar mucho y dejarlo con solo dos partes. Por lo pronto, aki la primera. Espero leer sus comentarios acerca de esa singular pareja que me encanta._

Ash giro su cabeza con lentitud, solo para poder apreciar un enorme pino navideño frente a una chimenea encendida. Un pino, el más hermoso que cualquiera de los dos hubiera visto, ya que no solo era majestuoso por su altura, si no por su vistosidad y detalles. De al menos dos metros, el decorado era magnifico… hermosas pokebolas plateadas llenaban todo el árbol, solo detenidas en brillo por los coloridos adornos también en plata de todos los pokemons existentes, los cuales tenían pequeños detalles ya fuera en verde o rojo según el caso de cada pokemon. Las luces doradas parecían un fina cascada, como un centenar de velas, resplandecían para darle majestuosidad y brillo al pino… hasta abajo se encontraba una linda manta bordada con un "Merry X-mas", y si eso no era suficiente, en lo alto del pinto, una estrella… azul… brillaba de imponente para dar manifiesto de la belleza sin igual de tan sorpresivo pino navideño

-¿Recuerdas haber visto esto cuando entramos?-. Interrogo Misty sin perder detalle del pino

-A decir verdad… no-. Contesto Ash, -¿No te parece extraño?-.

Misty volteo y observo a Ash con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, ahora vas a decir que esta casa _esta embrujada_-. Dijo con voz tétrica, -Cuidado Ash, que los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas vendrán por nosotros-.

-Mira Misty, no digas

-Es extraño-. Se rasco la cabeza el chico, -En fin, ¿quieres verlo mas de cerca?-.

-Esto me preocupa Ash-. Confesó la chica, -¿Y si hay alguien en la casa y se molesta por que entramos sin permiso?-.

-Bueno, bueno… vayamos a la puerta, quizás si alguien entro, eso quiere decir que ya esta abierta-. Intento tranquilizar Ash

Aunque a decir verdad, se le hacia extraño que alguien estuviera adentro, después de todo, si realmente hubiera alguien, era poco probable que en 10 minutos hubiera montado esa magnifica escena

-Vamos-. Indico tomando de la mano a la pelirroja…

El suave contacto con sus dedos le erizo la piel, la de ambos… ya que mientras atravesaban el pequeño camino que conducía de la estancia al recibidor, el momento se les hizo eterno

-Bien-. Se detuvo Misty solando su mano, -Será mejor que… revises-.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y avanzo hasta la puerta, con firmeza tomo la perilla y la intento girar, pero esta no se movió ni dos centímetros

-¿No se puede?-. Dudo ella

-No… la perilla… parece estar congelada-. Contesto Ash

-Esto es frustrante, en casa lo mas probable es que…-. Mirando su reloj, -En estos momento tu padre se encuentre enojada preparando la cena con los ingredientes que tiene, mientras en la sala todos terminan de arreglarla… frente a la cálida chimenea… calientitos…-.

Ash la miro, si había algo que nunca le había gustado era ver a Misty triste. El chico se razco la cabeza, como deseaba no haber olvidado a sus pokemons, estos serían demasiado útiles en estos momentos… su mirada castaña siguió escudriñando el lugar buscando una posible forma de escape

-Las ventanas…-. Susurró

Misty volteó y simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Tienen protectores por afuera, supongo que las ventanas diariamente eran rotos por piedras de algunos chiquillos y prefirieron evitar eso-. Comento

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que quedarnos aquí hasta que los dueños regresen, así les explicamos la situación…. Quizás cuando vean que no falta nada nos enviarán a casa-. Bromeo Ash

Pero Misty ni siquiera sonrió, la chica tenía la mirada en el piso, ella se sentía completamente abochornada y un poco mareada

-Quizás haya una puerta atrás-. Dijo con dificultad

-¿Misty? ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto un preocupado Ash acercándose para tomar la barbilla de la chica y obligarlo a ver a sus ojos

-Si…-. Mintió ella poniéndose de pie

Y sin decir más, la pelirroja comenzó a avanzar con dificultad. Ash la alcanzó, y juntos atravesaron la sala y el comedor para poder llegar a la cocina

-Es extraño-. Se detuvo Misty mirando alrededor, -¿Dónde esta toda la decoración?-.

Ash volteó, era cierto, ya que donde hace unos minutos había estado el majestuoso árbol navideño, ahora solo se veía la mullida sala de estar

-Tal vez decidieron cambiarla-. Comento Ash encogiendo los hombros

-Tal vez…-. Se trastabillo Misty con sus propios pies ocasionado que estuviera a punto de caerse…

-¡¡Cuidado!-. Grito Ash atrapándola por la cintura

La chica se desvaneció en sus fuertes brazos, los cuales oprimían su pequeña cintura con delicadeza. Ash la sostuvo con mucho cuidado, un fuerte calor emanaba de su cuerpo, y no era de el…

-Por Díos Misty, estas ardiendo en fiebre-. Se sorprendió Ash al tiempo que tocaba con delicadeza las mejillas de la chica

-Tengo… tengo mucho calor-. Confesó ella con mucho trabajo

-Pero Misty, esa haciendo demasiado frío-. Señalo Ash confundido, -Será mejor que te sientes en lo que…-. Intento ponerla en una silla

-No, no-. Pataleó ella, -No quiero que me dejes sola-.

Ash sonrió, eso era lo que mas deseaba… permanecer para siempre a su lado y nunca mas dejarla… el temblor del cuerpo de Misty lo hizo regresar a su propia realidad

-No me dejes…-. Susurro una última vez

-Nunca lo haría, no podría-. Aseguro el avanzando con la chica en brazos

A como pudo, el chico encendió la estufa de gas que ahí tenían para después avanzar hasta conseguir una taza

-Misty, tengo que soltarte por unos segundos-. Susurró en su oído

Misty no dijo nada por lo cual Ash aprovecho para rebuscar en la pequeña… ¿alacena? Ahí encontró unos sobres de te, después siguió buscando en el estante hasta que encontró una taza. Una vez que tuvo todo junto corrió a los brazos de la chica

-¿Misty?-. La llamo con dulzura

Ella entre abrió sus ojos… Ash le sonrió. Su mirada lucía apagada, triste… ella estaba enferma

-Vamos-. Apremió ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Después de servir el te, cargo a la chica y la llevo hasta la sala, donde la recostó, y con mucho cuidado se sentó, atrayendo su cuerpo para que de esta manera, ella quedara recargada sobre sus piernas

-Tienes que tomar esto…-. Indico Ash intento hacer que se levantara, -Con esto te sentirás mejor-.

Misty volvió a entreabrir sus ojos, y al ver el rostro preocupado de Ash, medió sonrió… así que hizo acopio de sus fuerza y se enderezo, quedando recargada en aquel bien formado tórax masculino, escuchando sus suaves latidos del corazón

-Toma-. Le puso Ash la taza enfrente

Y con su ayuda, ella le dio pequeños sorbos a la infusión hasta que se la termino

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Pregunto

-Mucho mejor-. Contesto ella acurrucándose en las piernas del chico

Ash miro alrededor hasta encontrar un cubre brazos (una especie de tela bordaba para poner en los brazos de los sillones) el cual tomo para poder cubrir a Misty… ella suspiro antes de empezar a soñar… se sentía tan bien volver a su lado, se sentía tan bien sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración… había recordado lo mucho que lo añoraba, por que aunque quizás en ese tiempo había sido una niña, nunca pudo negar sus sentimientos…

-Misty…-.

Ella de inmediato se incorporo…volteando a ver a Ash, este dormía, pero ¿Acaso soñaba con ella? Una plegaria en silencio apareció en su mente, una oración que deseaba confiar en el, pero a la vez tenía miedo. No quería salir lastimada como la última vez

… la última vez, Ash recordaba eso entre sus sueños, la última vez que la había visto… habían sido hace casi dos años, esa cena familiar, esa cena que pensó que sería la última. Esa cena de año nuevo, donde motivado por Brooke y los demás, había decidido confesarle a Misty sus sentimientos, donde después de casi un año de no verla había bastado para darse cuenta que esos sentimientos de añoranza no podían definirse como una simple amistad infantil, donde ese año se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le hacia falta y lo mucho que lo necesitaba… si, el recordaba esa noche, esa última vez… donde sus sueños se habían roto como una copa de cristal tirada por imprudencia. Esa noche en la que Misty había vuelto, pero no sola… un antipático rubio la había acompañado. A el no le había agradado, a nadie le había agradado, pero a Misty si y eso bastaba… "Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi prometido... Jensen, ellos son mis amigos" Su solo nombre el enchinaba la piel "Jensen Ackles: El rubio y fornido maestro pokemon de las tranquilas aguas de Orlando Florida"…. Una noche había bastado para quebrar sus sueños, y una sola noche había bastado para que quisiera dejarla de ver. Pero Ash ya la había olvidado, ¿cierto? Es decir, el no era tonto, el sabia que era guapo, sabia que muchas chicas lo deseaban, también sabía que debía aprovechar esa situación… el era un casanova empedernido, el sueño de muchas chicas, el perfecto caballero que lograba siempre lo que quería… solo que no contaba con que ella volvería, y de la misma manera que lo hizo una vez, lo volvió a hacer, lo desarmo por completo con su simple "Hola Ash…" Dos estúpidas palabras que pusieron su mente de cabeza, obligando a obedecer de nueva cuenta al corazón…

Mismo corazón que había obligado a Misty a tomar una decisión, no podía engañarlo, ni siquiera podía engañarse a su misma. Ella lo sabia, en Florida no estaba su futuro, pero quizás con el si

-Ash…-. Fue su turno de susurrar

El cálido llamado de su nombre, proveniente de sus dulces labios, hizo que Ash reaccionara… preocupado miro su reloj… eran las 6:00 de la tarde, pronto empezaría a anochecer, y quizás sus amigos se preocuparían… aunque por otro lado, lo mas probable es que pensaras que estaban haciendo algo mas productivo… cosa que no le parecía tan mal

-Misty, cariño ¿Te sientes mejor?-. Pregunto mientras pasaba una mano por el sedoso cabello de la chica

"¿Cariño?" ¿Acaso su temperatura había estado tan alta que había alucinado que Ash la llamaba como siempre había querido? Asustada la chica se incorporo, pero en su prisa se mareo un poco, teniendo que sostenerse del cuello de Ash

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Respondió viéndola a los ojos

Ellos se encontraban demasiado cerca… sus alientos casi se confundían, algo que puso nerviosos a los dos

-Yo…Ash…si-. Contesto acercándose

-Si… ¿Sigues teniendo fiebre?-. Dudo torpemente

-Creo… pero también creo que mi fiebre ya no es por la enfermedad-. Susurro en sus labios coquetamente

Ash se atraganto… ¿Acaso ella se le estaba insinuando? Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, ella sonreía, pero… el… no podía actuar hasta que estuviera seguro

-Creo que… creo que tenemos que hablar-. Dijo al tiempo que bajaba las manos de la chica

-¿Hablar?-. Dudo ella

-Misty, eres una persona muy importante para mi… eso lo sabes, pero… ¿Yo que soy para ti?-.

La pregunta tomo completamente desprevenida a Misty, por lo que en el acto ella se hizo hacia atrás ¿Qué significa Ash para ella? Tal vez la palabra correcta era "todo" pero ella sentía que eso no servia para interpretar todo lo que sentía… las mariposas que revoloteaban cada vez que lo veía, los escalofríos cuando lo escuchaba, su sonrisa coqueta cuando lo mencionaban

Desgraciadamente Ash no supo interpretar su silencio… el chico bajo la cabeza sintiendo dolido y derrotado ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que ella seguía con el "fantabuloso" Jensen? El no era competencia para ese hombre fornido y de mundo que había ganado el corazón de su adorable pelirroja

-Yo…-.

-Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo Misty, es decir…-. Medio sonrió Ash, -Es decir, Jensen te debe de estar esperando en Florida-.

-Jensen…-. Suspiro Misty, -Ash, Jensen y yo… yo termine con el-. Confesó Misty

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no era el hombre perfecto y más compatible contigo que había en el mundo? Repitió Ash las palabras que ella dijera hacia un año atrás

-Resulto que hubo un pequeño problema…los dos no queríamos lo mismo-.

Ash la miro mas confundido… Misty medio sonrió

-Verás… quizás el si me quería a mi… pero yo quería a alguien mas-. Hablo Misty sintiéndose apenada

¿Mas? Grandioso pensó Ash, ahora había alguien mas… definitivamente el corazón de Misty parecía condominio… ¿Cómo pelear un cuarto ahí si al parecer todos habían sido ocupados?

Ella noto la molestia en el rostro de Ash, por lo que se volvió a acercar… tomando su cara con ambas manos y dirigiendo sus labios a los suyos

-Si… yo no podía estar con el… por que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en alguien… no dejaba de pensar en ti-.

Quizás fuera la temporada, quizás fuera el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, o quizás todo se debiera a la enfermedad, pero ella lo confesó

-Misty…-. Susurró Ash antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, haciendo una suave presión…

Tomándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia ella haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas… Misty acepto esta, respondiendo al beso de una manera mas ardiente… el entreabrió un poco sus labios permitiéndole mayor libertad, cosa que ella no negó… era un beso de necesidad… eran mas de 4 años de sentimientos reprimidos que al fin salían a flote… las manos de Misty acariciaban coquetamente el cabello de Ash, sosteniendo su cabeza como si no quisiera alejarse jamás de el… al contrario de el, cuyas ávidas manos ya habían comenzado a acariciar la espalda desnuda de la chica…

Repentinamente el se separo… ella lo miro sumamente confundido

-Misty… yo… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-. Pregunto

-¿Besándonos?-. Dudo Misty al no entender el enfoque de la pregunta

-Me refiero a… ¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos? Misty, te…-.

El se quedo callado…sabía que la siguiente palabra debía ser "amo" pero… no podía decirla tan fácilmente

-Ash, no eres el único que tiene miedo…-. Comenzó a habar Misty con tranquilidad mientras bajaba los tirantes de su blusa, -Creo que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro…y sin importar que pase…-.

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro-. Completo el chico la frase

-Precisamente-. Sonrió Misty al tiempo que le quitaba su gorra antes de sumergirse en otro fogoso beso

Ambos aprovecharon lo largo del sillón para acostarse… el colocando el delgado cuerpo de Misty debajo del suyo… trazando senderos con sus labios… bajando a su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja, jugando con su tibia piel

-Ash…-. Susurró ella en su oído

Y el comprendió… esa chico no solo lo llenaba físicamente, si no mentalmente… ella era todo lo que necesitaba, era todo lo que siempre habría querido…

-Yo te…-. Intento formar de nuevo la frase, pero un nudo se formo en su garganta

-Antes de que hables… como quizás no salgamos de aquí… quiero darte tu regalo de navidad adelantado

El la miro confundido… la chica se limito a tomar la gorra de Ash y ponérsela, antes de dirigir una mirada a los pantalones de Ash, los cuales comenzó a desabrochar

-Misty…-. La detuvo el

Y no es que fuera algo que no quisiera, de hecho lo deseaba, pero algo en su mirada le hizo comprender que esa sería su primera vez, y el quería que ella lo disfrutara al cien por ciento

-Lo haremos despacio ¿Si?-.

-Lo haremos como usted quiera, maestro entrenador-. Sonrió ella antes de sumergirse en un apasionado beso…

Libérate, tienes que moverte hacia mi  
No puedes detener el imán de mi cuerpo por ti  
Libérate, déjame estallar de placer  
Tienes que perderme el respeto y hacerme mujer  
De una vez  
Sólo tú podrás  
Abrir las alas del amor y volar  
Atrévete a la libertad y déjame llegar  
Al puerto de tu mar abierto  
Atrévete a la libertad y calma mi ansiedad  
Apaga tus deseos en mi boca...   
Abrázame, y llévate de mi lo mejor  
Déjame decirte en voz baja palabras de amor  
Libérate, vamos a estallar de placer  
Tienes que perderme el respeto y hacerme mujer  
De una vez…

Misty abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro sudoroso de Ash, el cual aun temblaba… ella solo lo abrazo para dejar sentir el peso varonil sobre

-Misty…te amo-. Pudo por fin formar sus palabras

-Lo se-. Asintió ella mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

El sonrió… por esa adoraba a esa chica… era esa chispa, ese ángel que tenía… mas que un cuerpo perfecto, era el hecho de saber que ella de ahora en adelante seria solo para el. Solo de el, que ella era toda suya… repentinamente Ash reacciono

-¿Misty? ¿No te lastime?-. Quiso saber preocupado

-Un poco, pero sabia que no me harías daño y eso me hizo disfrutarlo aun mas-.

Ash sonriendo la volvió a besar

-Por eso te amo Misty-. Repitió al tiempo cubría sus cuerpos con la manta

…

Un rayo de sol se filtro por la ventana… y sus grandes ojos aquamarina se abrieron, asustados al sentir un peso masculino sobre ella… susto que fue borrado al reconocer esos cabellos castaños oscuros

-Oh mi Ash… yo también te…-.

El se estiro, evitando que ella completara su frase… el chico palpo su cabeza y reacciono al darse cuenta que no traía su gorra

-¿Dónde…?-.

-¿Buscas esto?- Señalo Misty su cabeza

-Hola cariño, buenos días-. Beso sus labios Ash con suavidad

-Ash, no empieces… tenemos que…-. Sonrió ella al sentir las manos de Ash acariciar su cuerpo, -… tenemos que ir a casa-.

-No, yo quiero estar aquí a tu lado, para siempre-. La abrazó como niño chiquito

-Pero Ash, esto es para siempre-. Aseguro Misty riendo

-Espera…-. Se levanto el, -¿Segura que ya no tienes fiebre?-. Bromeo

-Tal vez… fiebre de amor por ti-. Saco la lengua ella

Había que admitirlo, a ella no le gustaba ser cursi, pero el estar con Ash, la hacia sacar su lado mas especial

-Vamos-. Se puso de pie al tiempo que tomaba la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo

-Solo te recuerdo que la gorra es mía ¿eh?-. Bromeo Ash, -¿eh?-. Repitió al no escuchar contestación de parte de Misty

-Mira…-. Susurró ella

Ash giro la cabeza al tiempo que abrochaba sus jeans… ¡¡Habían vuelto! Los adornos, el pino, el olor… incluso la fogata…

-Ash, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-. Pregunto ella con miedo al tiempo que se aferraba a la cintura del chico

-Será mejor buscar una salida-.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia la puerta… Ash miro la perilla antes de decidirse a girarla…e inexplicablemente esta se abrió

-¿Acaso planeaste esto?-. Dudo Misty

Ash negó con la cabeza

-Pst, pst-. Se oyo que chistaron

Ambos jóvenes voltearon, solo para ver al pie de la escalera un hombre viejo, el cual tenía un Mew volando sobre el

-Feliz navidad-. Susurró el hombre antes de desvanecerse

Ash y Misty se miraron confundidos

-Vamos-. Apremió Ash posando su gorra sobre los cabellos de Misty, y tomando su mano para salir de la casa

Misty se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.. Ash confundido giro

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Ash…-. Dijo ella seriamente, -Si, ocurre algo… yo también te amo-.

"te amo" simples palabras con las que puede descanar una alma, e incluso sanar. Ash respiro aliviado…en el fondo lo sabía, pero el escucharlo, era lo mejor

-Yo también te amo Misty-. Sonrió el antes de acercarse para besarla, -Momento… estas conciente que después de este beso no te voy dejar nunca mas… ahora eres mía, y eso será para siempre-.

-Correré ese riesgo Ash-. Contesto antes de acercarse para besarlo

-Con que aquí están…-. Se escucho una tercera voz gritar

Confundidos Ash y Misty, aun abrazados voltearon… solo para ver a Brooke con una canasta con los víveres que les habían encargado

-Brooke-.

-Hola chicos… tenía razón tu madre Ash, probablemente se entretendrían con algo, es una señora tan inteligente que en cuanto salieron me mando por esto-.

-¿Eso quiere decir…? Brooke… ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Chicos… es 24, ¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto confundido

-Eso quiere decir que a lo mucho hemos estado en esta casa una hora-. Dudo Misty volteado

-Vaya, veo que el viejo Kirkpatrick aun no pierde su toque-. Señalo Brooke las manos entrelazadas de los chicos

-¿Kirkpatrick?-. Cuestionaron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo

-Un espíritu enamorado que siempre por estas fechas se encarga de unir a dos almas que se aman puramente… siempre pensé que era un mito, pero el verlos así son la prueba viviente de esto-.

Ambos chicos se miraron sonrojados

-Misty, no entiendo muy bien que paso… pero lo único que se es que al fin estamos…-.

-Shhh-. Lo cayó ella poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca

-Supongo que…-. Intento hablar un confundido Brooke, -¿Feliz navidad?

-Así es Brooke, y la más feliz de todas…-. Sonrió Ash antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su adorada pelirroja

…Fin…

(O algo así… es decir, conoces a esta pareja… y díganme si me equivoco… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en pelearse… hagan sus apuestas… jajaj)

Nota Extra: Gracias a todos por su comentarios, y el fic… pues se alargo no como quería, pero al menos mas de lo que esperaba… realmente espero que les guste a todos… en especial la parte de la canción… siento que se identifica muy bien con ellos…

Otra cosa… aunque esta historia este acabada… no dejen de poner sus Reviews… jajaj, me alimento de eso

Por cierto, L' Fleur Noir… no vi tu mail, pero aki les dejo a todos el mio para cualquier duda, comentario o simplemente si quieren cortarme la mas… como escribo un poco de todo… aki les dejo los nombres de mis otros fics… jejeje, ya que por hacer este navideño… no hice el especial de Teen Titans, ni de HP

Les deseo lo mejor… hoy, mañana y siempre… Feliz navidad

Autora

**SuPeRnAtUrAl: The curse of Trailer to Death** :Primer fic de Supernatural en Español! Dean y Sam investigan la extraña muerte de unos camioneros mexicanos, eso si 2 extrañas chicas se interponen primero

**The true behind her eyes: ** Una bella chica, irremediablemente enamorada de cierto capitan de quidditich… fic de Oliver Wood

**When U comeback: **Fan fic de Teen Titans… ¿que pasa cuando los fantasmas del pasado acosan a Robin? Solo cierta pelirroja podra salvarlo ****


End file.
